When the Doors are Shut
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Naruto gets an emergency promotion to be Sasuke's new assistant...but things are more complicated than they seem. NaruSasu, yaoi, Rated T, Contest Entry for DarkCyner5 on dA


**Okay...hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Well, I'm breaking my dry spell with something quite different than what I usually write – NaruSasu! It's a contest entry for DarkCynder5 over on deviantART again, so...yeah! I've never written yaoi before, nor ever really shipped NaruSasu, so this was definitely an experiment! But it's Paloma's faaavorite pairing, so when she announced the NaruSasu contest, I decided to give it a shot!**

**If you aren't a yaoi fan, or NaruSasu fan, no bashing in any reviews, okay? To be honest, this isn't my favorite fic, but it's for a contest, so...deal with it :P**

**Anyway, I'm almost finished with a multi-chap ItaHina fic, which I'll start posting as soon as I finish it – it's a continuation of Defining Innocence, so soon I'll be back to my usual ItaHina writing – this is mostly just a break/experiment ^^;**

**This is modern day AU, with American culture – no honorifics, no last name/first name – I think you'll be able to figure it out XD Rated T for some language and sloppy makeouts ;D Obviously NaruSasu...and I think that's it for notes. Hope you enjoy When the Doors are Shut~**

Crap.

He was going to be late.

Again.

He really needed to cut the late-night gym sessions. They had started as a way to tire him out – it seemed he was always bursting with energy – but anymore all they did was rile him up and keep him there until the wee hours of the morning, giving him just enough time to run home, crash for a few hours, and then get up for work. Caffeine had managed to keep him awake for the part three weeks of this, but even the miracle drug couldn't replace sleep completely, and he needed to catch up. In all reality, however, the cycle wasn't likely to stop until he did – either passing out for a day or two, or just losing it all together, and he really couldn't afford either. His rent was due in a couple of days, and even with cutting his diet down to nothing but cheap ramen noodles, it hadn't left him with much slack that month.

But that was another story entirely.

In record time, he managed to pull on his slacks, dress shirt and jacket in a few fell swoops, his shoes unlaced as he grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out of his tiny apartment. Reflex locked the door just before it clicked shut, and his feet were in overdrive as they carried him down the three flight of stairs to the lobby and out the door. It was a miracle in and of itself that his laces didn't trip him and sending him tumbling down the stairs to his death – at the speed he was going, nothing less would suffice. But somehow he made it, flagging down a taxi and crashing into the back seat with a sigh, breath rapid as he tried to calm his rush.

Seven minutes. That had to be a new record.

While the driver took him across town to work, he finished tying his shoes and tried in vain to flatten the unruly blonde locks that never ceased to stop sticking up in all directions. He had been warned time and time again that the dress code called for a more controlled hairstyle, but unless he either shaved his hair to a barely-there length or used an entire tub of gel, the bright strands would triumph, and he really didn't want to try either option.

He paid the cabby in dollar bills and coins, counting out the exact change to the penny before stepping out and sighing. Straightening his clothes as best he could, he jogged up the stairs to his place of employment.

A short elevator ride later, he exited the tiny compartment packed with coworkers, the group bursting out like sardines released from a can. Running a tired hand through his hair, he sighed once more before making a beeline for the break room on his floor, exhaustion nearly collapsing him where he stood.

Coffee. Now.

Before coming to work at the large corporation, the thought of consuming coffee was...well, unwise. In his fully-rested and normal state, he had enough pep to run circles around anyone, and shoving any more energy into his body surely would have resulted in an explosion. But between work, gym sessions, and the worries of daily life that had crept up on him, the blonde had run his vast reserves to a near-empty, now fueled with the black substance that replaced breakfast. All he could afford were a few snacks from the vending machine for lunch, and those ramen noodles he used to love for dinner.

If things didn't change, he was going to become a heart attack waiting to happen. And at only twenty, that wasn't a thought he liked to entertain.

"Morning," a random coworker mumbled, walking past through the door and cutting the man off. He didn't bother replying, which only went to show how far he'd dropped – his bright and polite manner of always greeting everyone he knew, and even some people he didn't, was given up to help conserve energy. Sights set on the coffee pot, he let the rest of the world cruise on autopilot until the lukewarm beverage was sliding down his throat. Now to just let it kick in.

"Oi, Uzumaki!"

Turning, the blonde blinked a few times as his brain connected the dots. That was his name. And that was his supervisor calling for him through the doorway.

"Uh..."

The brunette jerked his head over his shoulder. "This way."

Caffeine still latent in his system, he followed without a word into his overseer's office, automatically taking a seat on one of the chairs.

The older man in turn sat behind his desk, looking at Naruto with a small smile. He had overseen the boy's training within the company himself, and the news he had was good. "So, I just got word that you're being promoted!"

Oh, a small spark of energy. The coffee was sinking in. "I...I am?"

"Apparently one of the higher-ups lost an assistant overnight, and they're looking for an emergency replacement. Since I still have some connections with him, I recommended you."

A frown. "So...I'm gonna be someone's desk jockey? An assistant?"

"Naruto, this could be a break for you. You've been doing grunt work for two years now – if things go well, you could start moving up a bit. You deserve it."

"Ah, Iruka...I don't know..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "I already work long hours, and I don't know if I'm cut out for that sort of thing, you know?"

"I know what kind of work you have to do," Iruka said frankly. "I know you put in a lot of hours, and you aren't exactly well-paid. But this position is gonna be good for you. More regular hours, and better pay. And if anything, it'll get your foot in the door for something better."

The blonde deadpanned. An assistant position was a woman's job, wasn't it? Girls in nice shirts and short skirts who did filing and typed on keyboards with manicured nails, talking into phones and spreading office gossip. He did _not_ even _begin_ to fit that role.

Before he could object again, however, Iruka added tauntingly, "You'll have your own office...with a window."

"My own office?" Naruto's eyes widened. The closest thing he'd ever had to an office was a tiny cubicle he could branch his arms across. "Just to be some guy's assistant?"

"Yup."

With a sigh, the younger man leaned back in his chair, thinking. Though the position itself didn't exactly have him raring to get started, the perks besides were definitely tempting. If he could start making more...maybe life would pick up a bit. Looking back up at his companion, he asked, "So...this is a for-sure thing? You're not just telling me this without actually knowing if I have it or not, right?"

"I pulled a few strings, and the position is yours if you want it." Iruka gestured with his hands. "Naruto, you'd really be some kind of fool if you let this pass up. Even if it's temporary, it'll be good for you."

The caffeine tank was full, and the blonde's blue eyes were shining. "All right then! Show me where to go!"

As it turned out, his new office was on the top floor. He'd never even been _halfway_ to the top floor before. Fidgeting slightly in nerves, he chewed the inside of his cheek while waiting for the elevator to peak. Iruka had insisted he go alone, claiming it would look better if he did. Though he appreciated the tip, Naruto couldn't help but think he wouldn't have minded his trainer's presence.

When the doors opened, he had to wonder if he was even in the same building.

Instead of beat-down, unnameable-colored carpet, a rich wooden floor met his eyes. It looked clean and ornate, nothing like the floors below. The lighting was soft and warm, the burnt sienna walls occasionally covered with paintings and murals. For a while, Naruto just stared. But eventually, someone entered his line of sight.

She looked taken aback as his presence, giving him a once-over with an expression that clearly said, "What on earth are _you_ doing here?" But after several blinks of her light-colored eyes, she let a tentative smile break out over her face.

"Can I h-help you?" she asked softly, her arms – which were crossed over her chest as she clung to a stack of papers – shifting slightly.

"Uh...yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I was told to come up here by my supervisor, Iruka Umino. Something about filling in an assistant position."

At his words, she seemed to perk up. "Oh! Y-yes, I remember now. Here, I'll take you to my boss. He'll brief you further."

He hesitated, wondering if he could really walk on the glossy floor. He felt like he didn't belong, that the place was beyond him as a person and that he shouldn't be there. But he swallowed his trepidation and moved to follow her, watching her dark hair sway gently behind her as she walked.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Soon, they reached an office with a closed door, the plaque upon it reading, "Hinata Hyuuga, Assistant". Glancing back at him, the woman said, "I'll be r-right back – just let me put my papers inside, and we'll get going."

"So, you're an assistant too?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. I'm the CEO's p-personal assistant." At her words, she colored lightly, though her expression did not change. With that, she disappeared into her office while Naruto waited outside, brave enough to look around a bit. Across the hall was another office, the plaque engraved with the words, "Tenten Fujisaki, Assistant"

_Hm...I wonder if that's who I'm replacing...and I wonder why._

"Okay, let's g-go." Hinata had returned smiling again, and led him down one last hallway. There were two suite offices, and she led him to the door of the left hand space. Before he could read the name upon the portal, he watched as she opened it and knocked gently on its glossy surface. "Um, s-sir? The replacement is here."

Behind a desk was a man Naruto had only heard about. Lifting his dark eyes from a paper he was reading, he nodded solemnly. "You may both enter," he said in a honey-sweet voice, letting the document rest against the surface of his desk, proceeding to fold his hands over it.

Hinata ushered her charge inside before shutting the door behind them with a soft click, moving to stand beside the man's desk while Naruto stood awkwardly across the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the older man asked, gesturing for him to sit.

Doing so, Naruto replied, "Uh, yes sir."

"I see." Giving him a once-over, the CEO went on to say, "You were highly recommended by your supervisor, Mr. Umino, despite not having any formal training...is that correct?"

"Yeah. I, uh, haven't really done anything like this before, but it can't be much different than my other job, can it?"

Steepling his fingers, his employer looked at him in both an assessing and amused manner. "I see..." he said again. "Perhaps not. We are in need of a replacement sooner rather than later, and it will be less hassle in the long run to merely retrain another employee. Hinata can show you the ropes and get you worked into the way of things. I'm sure you will be a quick learner."

Catching on, Naruto nodded. "Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Very well, it's settled. Hinata, please take Mr. Uzumaki to his office and begin initiating him into his new position."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha sir," the girl replied quietly, nodding before stepping forward. "This w-way," she then said to Naruto, gesturing for him to step back out into the hallway.

As the door closed behind them, Itachi let himself smile softly. It may not have been the most conventional hiring he'd done, but with everything that was going on, he was just glad to have someone to fill in the gap. Of course, things would be a bit difficult the next few days, what with his assistant busy training her coworker and all. Though the logical part of his brain attributed it to the lack of help, a part of him also knew her company would be sorely missed. Clearing his throat and shoving the traitorous thoughts aside, he returned his eyes to the paper before him, the smallest tinges of a blush blooming across the bridge of his nose.

Meanwhile, Hinata led her new counterpart back to the two offices they'd passed before. "All right," she said, folding her hands before her and letting her face fall into one of pleasant formality. "This will be your n-new office, and we'll get the old name plaque off as soon as p-possible. Um...basically, what you'll be d-doing is anything your supervisor asks of you. We tend to be relied upon for organization, reminders, and just s-small tasks they want us to do. Most of it is v-very easy to learn, and the rest you'll just have to adapt to as you get to know your supervisor and his n-needs."

"Uh...all right." Naruto perked one eyebrow, rubbing the back of his head again. "I guess that doesn't sound too bad yet."

She giggled. "It's not. It's r-really just a matter of f-falling into routine. I'm sure you'll be j-just fine! And if you need anything, you can just a-ask me."

"Okay. So, uh...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Any idea why I'm here?"

Hinata tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean?"

"Well...where'd the old assistant go?"

The woman's mouth opened into a small "o", eyes widening slightly. She looked around, as though afraid to be caught, and gestured for him to follow her into his new office. Once the door way shut, she replied quietly, "The woman, Tenten, has been d-dating my cousin, Neji, who works at a r-rival corporation. When her supervisor found out, he f-fired her on the spot!"

"She was dating your cousin?" the blonde asked skeptically. "That's kinda weird."

Hinata nodded. "Well, sort of. I g-got her this job when the president – her supervisor – needed a new secretary. We've been friends for a while, and she and Neji have been sort of...d-dancing around each other for a while. I think..." she leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. "I think that the p-president was jealous...and that's why he fired her."

"That's not fair!" Naruto retorted. "This guy must be some real asshole to fire someone out of jealousy! I mean, aren't inter-office relationships usually against the rules anyway?"

At his outburst, Hinata colored darkly. "W-well, yes, usually, b-but...w-well...there are some exceptions..."

The blonde, oblivious as usual, didn't notice her sudden change in air. "When I meet this guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oh, d-don't do that!" Hinata cautioned, putting a hand on his arm. "He r-really isn't a man you want to argue with!"

Determination glittered in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sure I can handle him. By the time I'm through with him, he'll never do something so unfair again!"

Naruto's few belongings were brought up to put into his office, barely even beginning to fill the large space. Hinata told him that he would have the whole day to learn before the president returned to work the following morning. The blonde had made up his mind – he wanted this job, and he was going to do it well, so he listened to Hinata's every word, watching her every move and asking questions when needed. He hadn't felt so awake and energized in weeks, and it felt good – he missed being full of life and vigor, and the monotony of life had stripped that of him...until now.

"And that's really all there is to the f-filing system," she concluded just after lunch. "Beyond that...you'll be doing anything the p-president asks of you. I can't really prepare you ahead of t-time for that, but if you have any questions later, j-just ask."

Naruto nodded, eyes bright. "Aw, thanks! You're the best, Hinata – with your help, I'm sure I'll get the hang of this in no time!"

The dark-haired girl giggled. "I'm g-glad!"

"That reminds me...what's this guy's name? I haven't seen his door plaque yet..."

Hinata sighed lightly. "His name is S-Sasuke Uchiha...he's Itachi's younger brother. He's o-our age, twenty. When Itachi inherited the b-business, he appointed Sasuke his president underneath him to keep it within the family. His f-father is now the lead seat of the board, so he can k-keep an eye on things, but...Itachi and Sasuke are now totally in control."

"How old is Itachi?"

"T-twenty five." Hinata blushed lightly, fidgeting a bit. "He g-graduated from high school and college early, and is c-considered a genius. That's why he took over at such a y-young age."

"Wow...that's impressive!"

"Sasuke is said to be nearly as smart, but...he tends to be a b-bit, ah...colder than his brother. Most of us think it's a r-rivalry thing...that he's jealous of Itachi and it made him that w-way."

Naruto considered that. He didn't have any siblings, and didn't even know his birth parents, who had died in a car accident, so he couldn't begin to imagine that kind of bond. But did being a little bit jealous really justify taking it out on others? "Huh..."

"Anyway, that's all I can r-really teach you," Hinata finished. "Um...I guess you can stick around until the end of the d-day, and maybe help me a bit to practice, if you w-want. But I should probably get back to Itachi soon..."

"I guess I can hang around. For the rest of the day, I'll be your assistant, Hinata!"

The blonde got a bit of practice with filing, as well as organizing a meeting for his supervisor and Itachi. Hinata guided him through it, claiming he did well for his first try. Happy at his success, Naruto had a slight bounce to his step when he left the building. Tomorrow was certain to be one hell of a day, but his good mood suggested he'd be able to handle it.

After more ramen noodles for dinner, he climbed into bed with a smile on his face. Hopefully his new position would be the start of better things to come. Rolling onto his side, he let sleep take him.

.oOo.

His alarm was blaring, jolting him out of sleep with a gasp. Glancing at it, he saw he had thirty minutes – quite a bit more time than usual. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Today he would meet his new boss, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to go well. But he shoved his dark thoughts aside, dressing and leaving his apartment in plenty of time.

It was strange, heading to a new part of the building. He wasn't quite as nervous as the day before when he had first ridden the new elevator, but the fancy topmost floor still made him feel out of place. He walked into his office, giving Hinata a shaky wave before heading inside. According to the dark-haired female, his boss usually arrived up to a half an hour late, giving him a little bit more time to adjust. He sorted through the mail on his desk, all addressed to Sasuke, delivering the important pieces to the other man's own office for him to look at.

But almost forty-five minutes later, the other Uchiha still had yet to show. Hinata shrugged from her desk across the hall at his inquisitive look, going back to her own tasks. Frustrated, the blonde folded his arms, tapping his fingers against his bicep as he looked at the clock for the umpteenth time with a sigh.

What was this guy's problem?

Then, just as he was about to give up, he saw someone move through the hallway. A dark suit covered a tall, thin frame, messy dark hair keeping the face from view. One pale hand carried a briefcase by his side, which looked expensive enough to drain Naruto's annual salary. _So, _Naruto thought to himself. _This is Mr. Big Shot, huh?_

The man disappeared down the hall to go into his office, and Naruto made a decision. Grinning, he got up from his chair and followed.

Sasuke's office was just as immaculate as Itachi's, though with a slight shortage of awards and plaques. As Naruto approached the open door, the younger brother was loosening his tie, setting his briefcase beside his desk before shrugging off his jacket. All in all, he hardly looked professional, and Naruto had to bite his tongue. _And they get after me for naturally-messy hair,_ he thought sourly. But he let the thought disappear, starting his scheme. Rapping his knuckles against the door frame, he watched as the newly-seated president looked up.

"Hey," the blonde greeted, smiling foxily. "I'm your new assistant, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke stared blankly at him for a few moments, and then turned to his computer, leaned back in his chair with one hand scratching at his lip.

Okay...

Clearing his throat, Naruto added, "I, uh...I'm looking forward to working with you!"

"Where is my mail?" Sasuke cut in, not even looking at his associate. His gaze was scanning rapidly over his computer screen.

"It's...right there...next to your keyboard." Naruto immediately sagged slightly. Seriously, this guy was paid tons of money, and he didn't even have the independence to notice something so obvious? Was he really going to rely on someone else so heavily? "Right in front of your face."

Sasuke's regal profile snapped to Naruto, black eyes sharp. "Excuse me?"

"I said, it's right in front of your face!"

Sasuke blinked. Did this man just...talk back to him? Where had Itachi found this guy? Letting his eyes roam over the blonde's countenance, he scoffed. He looked like someone picked up from the poor side of town and thrown into a world he could never hope to understand. But, he had to admit – having someone talk back was...exciting. Everyone else just nodded and let him do as he pleased. But a challenge was something new.

He smirked. "No need to be pushy, Mr...?"

"Uzumaki. But just call me Naruto," the blonde replied stonily, pouting slightly. Man, working for this guy was going to be such a...

Wait. Watching the other man's face, he saw two dark eyes slowly trace up and down his body. Was he...was he checking him out?

"Oi!" Frowning, Naruto crossed his arms. "What the heck are you doing?"

"You work for me now, _Naruto_," Sasuke replied simply. "I can do what I want."

Naruto sighed curtly. Great...so his boss had a thing for him? Sure, Naruto wasn't exactly inexperienced with guys checking him out – at the gym he had been hit on more times than he could count – but this...this was...different. It was unsettling the way the raven's gaze seemed to linger, and he shifted nervously. This was definitely not what he was expecting. Besides...Hinata had thought he was jealous over Tenten dating another man, so what was he doing checking him out?

"Is there anything you want, or can I go back to my office?" Naruto asked, wanting to get out of there. He felt strange, and he wanted to escape.

Sasuke brought his hands together, steepling his fingers as he smirked at the blonde. "Shut the door," he commanded.

"...why?"

"Don't question me – just do it."

Okay, now he was really feeling weird. But he needed this job...so he reached out and swung the portal closed.

"And the blinds."

He twisted the lever, obscuring the interior windows and cutting the pair off from the world.

"You look upset, Naruto...what's wrong?"

The blonde swallowed. "Nothing," he bluffed.

"Hn...you're lying. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke slowly rose from his chair, coming around and sitting on the front lip of his desk, crossing his ankles and arms as he smiled smugly at his underling.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just...tell me what you want, so I can get out of here." He had to admit...those dark eyes set in that pale face...the contrast was hypnotizing. It was like his eyes were drawn to those dark pools, unable to look away.

"I think...you know what I want," the Uchiha purred. "Why don't you come closer?"

"This...this isn't right," Naruto countered, shaking his head as he tried to clear his mind. It felt hot in the large office, and his brain was hazy. Some kind of tension filled the air, and he just wanted to leave...didn't he want to leave?

"Why is that?"

"You're...you're my boss." There. He'd said it. "I don't wanna end up like that Tenten girl – you can't fire me for saying no."

Sasuke's brow rose in question. "You think I had an affair...with Tenten?"

"That's why you fired her, isn't it? Because she was dating someone else!"

For a moment, Sasuke just stared. But then he snorted lightly, closing his eyes. "I don't know if you noticed, Naruto...but the fairer sex isn't what I like. I'm more of a...pillow biter."

"Then why did you fire her?"

It was Sasuke's turn to pout, but it soon turned to a scowl. "She had what I wanted," he muttered. "I've had my eye on Neji Hyuuga for a while now...but the little traitor decided his female-desiring half won out. So yeah...I fired her out of jealousy...but not for the reason you're thinking." The Uchiha actually looked...hurt. "Forgive my fickleness, but I'm a bit of a sore loser...especially after three years..."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had been dating Neji for three years when Tenten entered the picture? Suddenly the man's jealousy seemed a bit more factually based. "Oh...I...I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't," Sasuke sighed. "There are few people who know my...preferences. So rumors that are far from true happen a lot. Just curious, who told you?"

Shifting his weight, Naruto replied, "...Hinata. But don't be mad at her! She's nice!"

Sasuke's brow furrowed in a frown. "Hinata Hyuuga? Strange...I thought for sure she'd know the truth, given that she's Neji's cousin and involved with my brother..."

"Wait...Hinata is...with Itachi?"

"Obviously. They try to hide it, but it's obvious to those who know what to look for." Sasuke smirked. "So, does that answer all your questions?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess." The serious discussion had resulted in the room cooling down, and his brain unfogging. He felt bad for Sasuke... "So...are you...okay?"

"Yeah...to be honest, we'd been falling apart for a while. I was just about to dump him anyway when the truth came out...it hurt, but not nearly as much as it could have." Sasuke was surprised. He usually wasn't this open, but something about the blonde just conveyed understanding – it also helped that he was extremely attractive. Shifting slightly, he asked, "What about you, since we seem to be on the track of love and heartbreak?"

Oh no. Someone had turned the air conditioning back off. Tugging at his collar, Naruto replied, "Me? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know...is the tension in this room one sided, or am I not the only one feeling the heat?" Sasuke smirked suggestively. "Because something about that body language is telling me I'm not alone."

Naruto stared. He hadn't ever really attracted to anyone before – at least, not significantly. Is that what was going on? Something was pulling at him, and he had to fight the urge to move forward and claim those lips, shoving him back over his desk until he begged for more...

Wait...did he just...?

"It's all right, you know," Sasuke continued, trying to egg him on. "I mean...the CEO himself is guilty of fraternizing with a coworker...I doubt he'd be able to...punish you."

Naruto swallowed again. He parted his lips to breathe through his mouth, tongue flicking unbidden over his lips. He shouldn't...he really, really shouldn't...

But God did he want to.

Giving the blonde his best sultry gaze, Sasuke murmured, "...do it."

Something broke inside him. Rushing forward, the blonde crashed his lips against the other man's, one hand burying into the dark unruly locks, the other reaching around his back and pinning the slighter male to him. Sasuke groaned, hands wandering up under Naruto's shirt and scratching lightly, burning fire into his flesh. For several long, tantalizing moments, the pair battled for dominance, though Sasuke wasn't really trying, letting the blonde take the lead. But then they both came up for air, gasping and panting. Locking eyes, they stared for ages before Naruto brought his lips to Sasuke's neck, nipping and teasing, laying claim to every inch of flesh he could reach. Sasuke tilted his neck with an appreciative groan, holding the blonde's head in place with one hand tangled in his hair.

"I think...I'm going to like...this job..." Naruto breathed between love bites.

"Hn..."

"So...who's the boss?" the larger male sighed.

"Y-you..." Sasuke replied with a shudder as Naruto's lips grazed his collar bone. "At least...when the doors are shut..."

"Heh...I can live with that."

**Alrighty, that was it! Hope you guys liked it – if you did, or if you want to give some constructive criticism/mistakes you caught, let me know in a review, ne~? Again, I've never written this pairing or any yaoi, so...sorry if I made any mistakes ^^;**

**And, again, Defining Innocence is ALMOST finished, and I'll start posting it soon – I'll have more of an update on my main page, so if you're curious, take a look there!**

**Love you all~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
